Luna's Classes
by PuffTheMagicDragon1
Summary: Luna's first day's classes. Luna totally ignores Snape, talks back at Umbridge and annoys or pleases many more of her temperemental teachers. Luna doesn't care. She learns how she wants to.
1. Potions

Luna strolled through the field on her first day of classes. She ignored the numerous students walking beside her or calling out "Loony!" to her. She had learned to brush away those remarks lightly as she got used to it. She stepped down the stairs, accidentally getting stuck in the trick stair. To most students, it had become normal to skip this step on the way to classes, but Luna was often too wrapped up in her little dreams to acknowledge this. The corridor outside the Potions Class was empty. Luna walked into the dungeons to be greeted by an annoyed Professor Snape. He snapped "You are late, Miss Lovegood! Just as dreamy as your senseless father I see!" Luna just looked at him and proceeded to sit next to Ginny at the front of the class. "And twenty points from Ravenclaw for ignoring me!" Snape snarled. Luna Lovegood didn't listen to the groans of her fellow Ravenclaws and simply looked expectantly at Snape. The professor huffed and with a wave of his wand instructions appeared on the board. As soon as Snape turned away Draco Malfoy leant over and sneered "So you're deaf too as well as mad Lovegood?" Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson chortled at this weak comment. Snape, although the trio was well within hearing distance, ignored their loud laughing and continued to add instructions. "Well I don't see you being any smarter Malfoy!" Ginny snapped. Snape didn't turned round but sneered "Forty points from Gryffindor for speaking in class and verbally attacking another student, Miss Weasley." Ginny snarled at him and muttered under her breath. Luna touched Ginny's shoulder and whispered gently "You didn't have to do that Ginny." Ginny shrugged and started chopping up roots. Luna appreciated her friend retaliating when someone bullied her, but Luna was one of those people who just liked peace and wanted everyone to get along. After a half hour, the bell rung and everyone filtered out of class to go to Defence Against The Dark Arts. A new Defence teacher had been appointed (some lady called Professor Umbridge who had given a lengthy speech at the start of term) as the teacher who had taught it the previous year was apparently in St Mungo's.

A/N Just a little idea. More classes soon to follow! Constructive criticism appreciated. Many, many hugs to all who read and review. :)


	2. Defence Against The Dark Arts

Luna walked up the staircases in the North Tower to Defence Against The Dark Arts. Ginny had departed for Charms five minutes before as Ravenclaw had Defence with the Hufflepuffs. She wandered into the dingy classroom and looked around. _They really should do something to brighten up this place. Maybe a few pictures or drawings would look nice._ There were already portraits on the wall, but all they depicted were dark, ugly creatures or shadowy forests. The drab colour scheme was swept away however, when a witch dressed in incredibly bright pink walked into the room. The abnormally bright outfit made the room look even more drab and gloomy. "Hello! I'm Professor Umbridge, your new Defence teacher. I expect there to be perfect order in this classroom, and no lies. Now please open your textbooks to Chapter 1 and read through it. There will be no need to talk." she said primly. Luna read swiftly through the textbook (The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection) and then closed it. She got out her wand and began murmuring the incantation described in the first section. Umbridge only noticed when a red streak of light hit the chalkboard and said "Miss Lovegood?" Luna looked up at her and wondered what she could have possibly done wrong. "Yes Professor?" she asked.

Did I ask you to cast the spell?" the professor asked sweetly

No ma'am, but i figured that you would want us to practise the spells in case we ever got attacked and needed practical experience." Luna replied.

"Little girl, tell me exactly _why_ you would get attacked in this class?" Umbridge asked her. Luna frowned at her. There was a slight buzzing around her ears - a sure sign of Nargles, her father told her. "Miss, I think your choice of outfit wasn't good. It seems to be attracting the Nargles, who are making you unhappy." Luna said with concern. Sure, her fathers beliefs were often laughed at, but she could use them to get back at people. "Thirty points from Ravenclaw for talking back to a teacher Miss Lovegood!" Umbridge said sharply, all trace of softness gone. The Ravenclaws sighed at losing even more house points, but a few older Hufflepuffs looked pleased at Luna talking back to the seemingly annoying teacher. Luna just smiled sweetly and read her textbook again. What a sad teacher. An hour later, the bell rung and Luna skipped off to Divination.

A/N I know Divination isn't taken until fifth year, but I have to include for this story. Thanks for the review from MySisterMadeMeDolt. :)


	3. Divination

Luna ascended the stairs to Divination and entered the classroom. The classroom was hot and stuffy. The only thing Luna really liked about it was the heavy perfume in the room. Suddenly, a small woman wearing oversized spectacles walked into the room and slid into the largest armchair. Poor woman. She must have poor eyesight. "Today.. we start the noble subject of.. DIVINATION! We will reach into the planets, gaze into crystal balls, but today we will consult the tea leaves" the teacher wheezed across the room. Everyone looked down at the tiny flower-patterned tea-cups in front of them. Luna looked curiously into the cup. She turned around and the professor was staring at her. The tiny woman gazed into the cup and sighed "Little girl, you have dark times ahead.. The lightning shows that you have always been cold and aloof!" A few Ravenclaw students sniggered, knowing Luna to try and befriend practically everyone she met. Luna smiled sweetly up at her and said "I don't think I'm like that ma'am. I think your tea leaves are malfunctioning." Professor Trelawney humphed and whenever Luna asked a question in that class, Trelawney stopped being her airy-fairy self and snapped the answer at her. Oh well. Luna didn't really mind.

A/N Please review! I feel like nobody reads these.


End file.
